Siempre
by ali-chii
Summary: Siempre...es un palabra que a cualquiera infunde temor pero para esta pareja es algo que les infunde confianza *mal sumari* mejor lean y comenten


**Todas: Aqui Yumiko, Mako-chan y Ale reportandose para un nuevo one-shot**

**Yumiko: ¿sobre que pareja?**

**Ale: no se es raro pero que se sorpresa**

**Mako-chan: ¿por que?  
**

**Endou: si ¿por que ?**

***las tres nos asustamos***

**Ale: okey un one-shot sobre "una pareja"...  
**

**Mako-chan y Yumiko:Disclaimer!**

**Ale*golpendo un poco a Endou*: dilo si no te mato *aura malvada***

**Endou:*temblando* disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Ale si haci fuese los capitulos de IEGO serian ya con subtitulos en español...(?)**

**Mako-chan: que porqueria -.-U  
**

**Yumiko: Lo mismo digo patetico -.-U**

**Endou: y dices que yo soy un idiota ¬¬U**

**Ale: No trabjo bien bajo presion ok ¬¬**

**Yumiko, Mako-chan y Endou: Como digas ¬¬U  
**

**Ale: vamos al fic quieren  
**

* * *

**Siempre...**

Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos eras un chico entusiasta que al ver al capitan te tensaste de inmediato...al principio pense que eras un debilucho y timido pero con el paso del tiempo te convertiste en alguien espectacular ante mis ojos que segun tu solo se fijaban en Kogure...pero luego se fijaron en ti...tu fuerza, destreza y habilidad crecian cada dia luego de vencer al intituto alien nos separamos...fue doloroso si...pero no insoportable gracias a las palabras de Aki que aun resuenan en mi mente

-Estoy segura de que pronto lo volveras a ver-Aki sonrie-ten fe-concluyo para ir a ver a Endou y a los demas..Durante un tiempo pense que lo que ella dijo solo era para que no llorara al no verte mas pero ocurrio lo inpensable

Te volvi a ver

Cuando nos reencontramos parecias mas confiado en ti mismo pero sin perder al niño que eras...algo dentro de mi se avivo mas como un fuego, nuevamente Aki me ayudo con sus palabras que en ese momento me llenaron de confusion.

-Estoy segura que no solo te sientes alivida de que este bien si no que tambien orgullosa ¿no?-me dice ella con una sonrisa

-si ya que quedo en el equipo...y muy contenta de volverlo a ver-le dije sin pensar-de que este bien...-digo un poco confusa ella solo rie como si nada ¿que diantres dije?

-Creo que sientes mas que amistad por el-me dice con alegria

-¿Algo mas?-le digo extrañada

-si es... algo que descubriras tu misma-Aki sonrio para mi de nuevo y yo suspire mientras que con Fuyuka comenzabamos a preparar la cena para los muchachos

Luego de eso te vi como te esforzabas para superar las tecnicas del abuelo de Endou era raro lo que crecia en mi y sin pensar te comece a apoyar en todo gracias a eso me di cuenta de lo que me dijo Aki era real dibablos por que no me dijo...Me enamore de Yuuki Tachimukai al saberlo me sorprendi muchisimo pero decidi quedarme a tu lado sin importar los celos de mi hermano, pense en decirte lo que sentia una calida tarde de verano los cerezos habia florecido(cosa extraña pero asi era) no era una cita no pero era especial para ambos el hecho de estar juntos cuando te iba a decir te me adelantaste

-Sabes Haruna-me dijiste viendome a los ojos y tomando mis manos entre las tuyas te sonrojaste y yo tambien apenas pude responder

-S-s-si Ta-Tachimukai-kun-te dije con verguenza

-¡Me gustas!-lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos con los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras te acercabas a besarme en mis labios era un beso nervioso e inexperto al fin un beso de algun modo recorde un beso que Fubuki me dio por una apuesta soy una tonta por comparar pero los labios de Tachimukai comparados con los de Fubuki son mas asperos pero tienen un sabor...tan dulce y me gusta rapidamente correspondi sus besos hasta que mis pulmones rogaron aire

-Tu tambien me gustas-le dije con una sonrisa y este volvio a besarme era un beso dulce y tierno cuando nos separamos dijo:

-por favor se mi novia Haruna-le dijo Tachimukai recargado en mi hombro-quedate conmigo- solte algunas lagrimas de alegria y le dije:

-Siempre...-el me volvio a besar.. ahora el problema seria con mi hermano...uhg pobre Tachimukai lo que le esperba con su cuñado...

10 Años despues

Haruna miraba un diario que habia escrito cuando el FFI leia la ultima pagina escrita un suspiro rodo por sus labios sin embargo recorda de manera ensoñadora ese dia hasta que sus pensamientos fuero interrumpidos por la voz de Aoi..

-Otonoshi-sensei ¿esta bien?-le decia preocupada la pequeña de cabellera azul meintras las gerentes, Kido y Endo la veian curiosos

-si recordaba a alguien especial- decia con una sonrisa nostalgica en sus labios todos apartaron su vista de ella sabian que era de algo que quizas ella no quisiera contar, Haruna miro su mano derecha ahi en uno de sus dedos habia un anillo de compromiso el ultimo regalo de Tachimukai antes de irse al extranjero algo que para ella era especial asi como el dia en el que se hicieron novios un simbolo de amor mas alla de un beso...Casarse cuando el regresara en otoño luego de las bodas de Aki con Endou y Goenji con Natsumi ellos era los siguientes en casarse Haruna jugo durante un momento con su anillo tomo su movil y escribio un mensaje de texto que envio antes que alguien se diera cuenta rapidamente comenzo a ayudar a las gerentes con sus respectivos encargos...

En Alemania...

Tachimukai estaba recostado en su cama del apartamento luego de ese arduo entrenamiento era momento de descansar era un gran portero pero le hacia falta el amor de su vida

-Haruna-murmuro Tachimukai cuano su movil sono reconocio el numero rapidamente era ella en el mensaje decia:

-_Yuuki-kun-_se sonrojo un poco leer Yuuki-kun pero continuo-_Te has ¿alimentado bien? espero que_ si-Tacchimukai se rio un poco pero lo siguiente era algo hermoso-_Te extraño mucho ...Te amo y te espare siempre de ser necesario duerme_ _bien_-_ Haruna...-_Fin del mensaje

-Siempre...-susurro y escribio su respueta que decia-_Siempre es mucho tiempo__ solo unos __meses mas y nos volveremos a ver ya veras __yo tambien te extraño pero se que te vere esta noche en mis sueños...Te amo- Yuuki_

6 meses depues...

Haruna celebraba su boda todos estaban ahi con ella cuando llego el momento de estar con su esposo en el auto movil un beso fundio su union una vez mas hasta que Yuuki hablo

-Haruna Tachimukai-le dijo con dulzura ella se sonrojo- ¿me amaras por cuanto tiempo?-le dijo con un tono inocente y curioso ella sonrio y respondio

-Siempre...

* * *

**Ale:**** ¿que les aprecio?**

**Yumiko: Crei que te gustaba el FubuHaru ¬¬U  
**

**Mako-chan: yo en GenHaru ¬¬U  
**

**Endo: y yo que el Sakuma y Haruna ¬¬U**

**Ale: Tambien pero este fic ya lo tenia en mente desde hace mucho y los demas no se me ocurre nada ^^U**

******Yumiko**, **Mako-chan** y **Endo**: Si, si como digas ¬¬U

**Ale: jejeje diganos que le parecio  
**

******Yumiko**: **bueno**

**Mako-chan**: **regular**

**Endo**: **Malo**

******Yumiko**, **Mako-chan**, Ale y **Endo: Dejen reviews nos vemos!  
**


End file.
